Unterschiedliche Gemeinsamkeiten: Silber und Grün
by Tharin
Summary: Unterschiedliche Gemeinsamkeiten behandelte Sirius' Blickpunkt auf ein Gespräch zwischen Dumbledore und Pomfrey. Doch wie hat Severus Snape das Ganze erlebt? Was hat ihn dazu gebracht, seine Meinung über Black zu ändern?


Autorin: KatharinaB

Disclaimer Harry & Co. gehören ganz bestimmt nicht mir, sonst wäre das hier keine Fanfiction, sondern Teil eines Buchs.

Zusammenfassung: Sirius Black und Severus Snape liegen schwer verletzt im Krankenflügel, wo sie unfreiwillig Zeugen eines Gespräches zwischen Dumbledore und Madam Pomfrey werden. Und was sie bei diesem Gespräch hören, zwingt sie dazu, ihre Meinung voneinander zu überdenken.

Anmerkungen: Jedem von euch, der „Unterschiedliche Gemeinsamkeiten" gelesen hat, wird diese Geschichte (teilweise) bekannt vorkommen. Im Grunde _ist_ es dieselbe Geschichte, allerdings aus der Perspektive von Severus Snape. Nachdem in einer Review nach Snapes Perspektive gefragte wurde, ist mir die Idee nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen, und hier ist das Ergebnis. Es ist sozusagen das Spiegelbild der ursprünglichen Geschichte, die andere Seite der Münze.

Ich hatte in der ursprünglichen Geschichte ja schon erwähnt, dass Snape für mich schwer zu schreiben ist, aber ich hoffe, es ist mir hier halbwegs gelungen. Trotzdem wäre ich überaus dankbar für jeden Kommentar oder Kritik.

Das Ganze spielt irgendwann in Band 5, ist aber definitiv AU.

(Das ist jetzt der dritte Versuch, die Geschichte mit der richtigen Formatierung hochzuladen, aber es klappt nie richtig. sorry für eventuell fehlende Absätze)

**Unterschiedliche Gemeinsamkeiten: Silber und Grün**

****

_Man kennt ja niemals einen Menschen. _

_Man kennt immer nur die Vorstellungen, die man sich von ihm gemacht hat._

oOo

Seine Kehle brannte wie Feuer, doch er gab mit keiner Regung zu erkennen, dass er wieder bei Bewusstsein war. Er versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, doch in seinem Kopf jagte ein Gedanke den nächsten:

Wo war er?

Was war passiert?

Das Haus, die Ryans…

…natürlich Black, dieser Idiot!

Aber sie hatten überlebt…nicht?

Sie lebten.

oOo

Er drängte die Gedanken zurück, versuchte Ordnung zu schaffen, und konzentrierte sich auf das Wesentliche: Wo war er?

Er lag in einem weichen Bett, umhüllt von einer warmen Decke. Sein Körper war mit Verbänden bedeckt, jemand hatte seine Verletzungen behandelt. Kein Todesesser hätte sich die Mühe gemacht, nicht, nachdem er die Ryans gerettet hatte.

Aber sein Zauberstab war nicht da!

Für einen Moment verspürte er einen Anflug von Panik, doch dann bemerkte er den Geruch: Die Luft roch nach Salben und Tränken, die sich zu einem speziellen Aroma verbanden, das er nur mit einem einzigen Ort assoziierte: Dem Krankenflügel von Hogwarts.

Er lauschte angestrengt, doch die einzigen Geräusche waren sein eigener Atem und der einer zweiten, tief schlafenden Person. Er wagte es vorsichtig die Augen zu öffnen, und als er tatsächlich ein vertrautes kleines Nebenzimmer des Krankenflügels erkannte, wich die Anspannung langsam von ihm.

oOo

Der Krankenflügel, Hogwarts, das bedeutete Sicherheit.

Dumbledore war hier.

In Sicherheit.

Der Direktor würde sich um alles kümmern.

Die Verantwortung lag nicht mehr bei ihm.

oOo

Severus Snape wollte nur noch schlafen. Für einen Moment lang schloss er die Augen, doch dann erinnerte er sich, dass ihm etwas Wichtiges fehlte. Pomfrey war berechenbar, deshalb lag sein Zauberstab auf dem Nachttisch neben seinem Bett.

Mühsam streckte er den Arm danach aus, auch wenn jeder seiner Muskeln dagegen protestierte. Sein Arm, seine Schulter, sein ganzer Rücken schien in Flammen zu stehen, aber schließlich hielt er den Zauberstab in steifen Fingern, und konnte ihn neben sich unter die Bettdecke legen.

Mit einigen Schwierigkeiten drehte er den Kopf und sah zur Seite, wo er ein zweites Bett entdeckt hatte. In ihm schlief ein Mann mit langen, schwarzen Haaren, dessen Gesicht er nicht erkennen konnte. Trotzdem hatte er keine Probleme, den anderen zu identifizieren: Black.

Also hat er es mal wieder überlebt, dachte Severus. Wie sagt man? Unkraut vergeht nicht. In der Tat, dafür ist dieser Mann der lebende Beweis.

Es waren seine letzten bewussten Gedanken, bevor sein Körper die dringend benötige Ruhe einforderte, und er einschlief.

Als Severus zum zweiten Mal aufwachte, hörte er undeutliche Stimmen, die aus dem Nebenzimmer zu kommen schienen. Er versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren, und konnte schließlich Wörter ausmachen.

„Sie… Pause gönnen, …" hörte er Madam Pomfrey sagen.

„…hier, bis es … beiden … geht." erwiderte die ruhige Stimme des Direktors.

Jetzt, da er wusste, dass der Direktor wirklich hier war, wich der letzte Rest von Anspannung von ihm. Er hasste es, sich diese Tatsache einzugestehen, aber er verband ein gewisses Gefühl der Sicherheit mit dem einzigen Zauberer, den der Dunkle Lord fürchtete.

Im Nebenzimmer schien Madam Pomfrey gerade eine Diskussion verloren zu haben, denn sie sagte in einem leicht resignierten Tonfall: „Also gut. Aber lassen Sie sich wenigstens etwas zu essen bringen."

Severus konnte sich das zufriedene Lächeln Dumbledores nur zu gut vorstellen, als der Direktor antwortete: „Eine ausgezeichnete Idee. Leisten Sie mir Gesellschaft?"

„Gerne." sagte sie.

oOo

Kurze Zeit später verriet ihm das Klirren von Geschirr, dass die Hauselfen einen Tisch gedeckt hatten. „Was ist eigentlich geschehen?" nahm die Stimme der Heilerin das Gespräch wieder auf.

Albus Dumbledore seufzte: „Es war ein dummer Zufall. Und dazu kamen zwei sture, stolze Männer, die nicht in der Lage sind, einander zu trauen. Wir hatten keine Ahnung, dass ein Angriff stattfinden sollte, sonst hätte ich keinen von ihnen auf diese Mission geschickt. Ich kann nicht riskieren, dass einer von ihnen entdeckt oder enttarnt wird. Das sie den Ryans geholfen haben, war lobenswert, aber wenn sie besser zusammen gearbeitet hätten, wäre keiner von ihnen so schwer verletzt worden."

oOo

Severus verbiss sich ein sarkastisches Schnauben, das seine verletzte Kehle nur noch mehr gereizt hätte. Eine bessere Zusammenarbeit mit dem sturen Gryffindor war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit!

Er war sich sicher, dass die Mission weit aus besser verlaufen wäre, wenn Black nicht in typischen Manier seines Hauses einfach losgestürmt wäre, anstatt sich erst einmal einen umfassenden Überblick über die Situation zu verschaffen.

Doch der Direktor schien etwas anderes für den Grund zu halten:

oOo

„Ich wünschte wirklich, die beiden wären imstande, ihren Hass aufeinander zu begraben. Es gibt so viel Wichtigeres zu tun. Und es schadet uns allen. Wie können wir hoffen zu siegen, wenn wir einander nicht vertrauen?"

„Der Hass sitzt tief zwischen diesen beiden." sagte Pomfrey nachdenklich.

„Bedauernswerter Weise." gab er zu. „Es gibt Menschen, die entweder dazu bestimmt sind, die besten Freunde oder die größten Feinde zu sein. James und Sirius waren so ein Fall, doch zu unser aller Glück haben sie sich für ersteres entschieden."

„Nach einigen heftigen Kämpfen." warf sie ein.

„Allerdings." antwortete seine belustigt klingende Stimme.

oOo

Auch der Mann im Nebenzimmer erinnerte sich: Der 11jährige Erbe der Blacks, der am Anfang so verstört wegen der Entscheidung des Sprechenden Hutes gewesen war, und der gleichaltrige Sohn des Auroren Henry Potter, der ein tiefes Misstrauen gegen jemanden aus einer „dunklen Familie" gehabt hatte, waren in den ersten Monaten eine explosive Mischung gewesen.

Es war amüsant gewesen, sie zu beobachten, doch dann hatten sie ihre Streitigkeiten beigelegt und waren Freunde geworden.

Er hatte nie ganz verstanden, wie dieser Wandel zustande gekommen war, doch in den nächsten Jahren hatte er sich oft genug gewünscht, es wäre nie geschehen. Seine Schulzeit wäre um einiges angenehmer verlaufen, wenn Black und Potter ihre destruktiven Energien weiterhin gegeneinander gerichtet hätten.

oOo

„Es ist nur schade, dass Severus und Sirius nicht auch Freunde geworden sind. Vielleicht waren sie sich einfach zu ähnlich." sagte der Direktor.

„Diese beiden? Sie machen Witze!" rief der Heilerin aus, und traf damit auch Severus' Meinung.

Er und Black! Freunde!

Es war wahrscheinlicher anzunehmen, Lucius Malfoy würde sich freiwillig von seinem Vermögen trennen und für die Gleichberechtigung von "Schlammblütern" eintreten.

oOo

„Nein." erwiderte Dumbledore ruhig. „Zwei Kinder aus alten, reinblütigen Familien mit langer, dunkler Tradition. Beide eigenwillig, selbstbewusst und stolz, und beide nicht sehr geübt darin, ihr Temperament zu zügeln. Ich war sehr erleichtert, als Sirius und James Freunde wurden. Ich war froh, weil ich hoffen konnte, dass Sirius von seinem vorbestimmten Weg abweichen würde. Er war der erste Black seit Generationen, der nach Gryffindor gekommen ist.

Seine Freundschaft mit James, Remus und Peter hat meine kühnsten Hoffnungen übertroffen. Vielleicht war ich deshalb manchmal zu nachsichtig, was seine Streiche anging. Ich wusste, unter welchen Druck ihn seine Familie setzte."

„Es war leicht, ihn zu mögen, und ihm seine Streiche zu verzeihen." erinnerte sie sich. „James, Remus und er, sie konnten wie Unschuldsengel aussehen, ganz egal, was sie angestellt hatten. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Severus. Wenn er etwas getan hatte, wirkte er immer nur trotzig, als erwartete er nichts anderes, als verantwortlich gemacht zu werden. Es war – ist – nicht leicht, ihn zu mögen."

„Ja," antwortete die traurig klingende Stimme des Direktors. „aber er hatte schon immer einen besonderen Platz in meinem Herzen. Er war ein so intelligentes, aber auch so misstrauisches Kind, ständig auf der Hut. Genau wie bei Sirius hoffte ich, dass es mir gelingen würde, ihm eine andere Weltsicht als die seiner Eltern zu zeigen.

Nur hatte er leider keine so engen Freunde, die ihm geholfen haben, seine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen und sich gegen seine Familie zu behaupten. Und es war so viel schwieriger, sein Vertrauen zu gewinnen."

oOo

Aber Dumbledore hatte es immer wieder versucht, und das war viele Jahre später der Grund gewesen, warum Severus sich schließlich an ihn gewandt hatte, als ihm klar geworden war, dass er einen schrecklichen Fehler begangen hatte.

oOo

„Fragen Sie sich manchmal, was geschehen wäre, wenn Severus nach Gryffindor gekommen wäre? Wenn er und die Marauder keine Feinde gewesen wären?" fragte die Heilerin.

„Dieser Gedanke ist mir gekommen." antwortete Dumbledore und lachte leise. „Wir hätten keine Chance gehabt. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin und Severus Snape, die ihre Kräfte vereinigt hätten – sie hätten die Lehrer in den Wahnsinn getrieben."

„Oh, ja. Ich wage nicht daran zu denken, was sie alles angestellt hätten! So gesehen hatten wir wohl Glück." lachte sie.

„Aber ich hätte mit Freuden sieben Jahre lang die schlimmsten Streiche dieser Jungen in Kauf genommen, wenn dadurch alles anders gekommen wäre." sagte er traurig. „Severus als der vierte Marauder – er hätte seine Freunde nie verraten. Auf seine eigene Art ist er einer der loyalsten Menschen, die ich kenne. Im Gegensatz zu Peter hätte er nie..." Er brach ab.

oOo

Severus wusste beim besten Willen nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Er! In Gryffindor! Dumbledore musste den Verstand verloren haben, wenn er das für möglich hielt.

Severus wusste genau, dass er sich nie in das Löwenrudel eingefügt hätte. Gryffindors waren zu arrogant, zu vorschnell und zu emotional, als das er sich unter ihnen hätte wohl fühlen können.

Aber wenn es möglich gewesen wäre… Er hätte die Freundschaft, die Pettigrew so leichtfertig verraten hatte, niemals aufs Spiel gesetzt. Niemals.

Er hatte jeden der Marauder gehasst. Potter und Black, weil sie ihn bei so vielen Gelegenheiten gedemütigt hatten, Lupin, weil er fast nie eingegriffen hatte, und Pettigrew, weil er Potter und Black immer wieder angestachelt und ihnen applaudiert hatte.

Wenn er ehrlich war, dann war er an vielen Zwischenfällen nicht unschuldig gewesen, und er hatte seinen Teil an Streitereien angefangen, aber das änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass vier (oder drei) gegen einen nicht fair gewesen war.

Scheinheilige Gryffindors, dachte er, als sich ihm Erinnerungen aufdrängten.

Doch trotzdem hatte es Momente gegeben, in denen er sich gewünscht hatte, Teil einer solchen – wenn auch nicht unbedingt _dieser_ – Gruppe zu sein.

Die tiefe Loyalität, die zumindest zwischen Potter, Black und Lupin bestanden hatte, war etwas, dass er nie kennen gelernt hatte. Er hatte sich den führenden Mitgliedern seines Hauses angeschlossen, den Lestranges und Bellatrix Black, wohl wissend, dass sie ihn nur wegen seines Geschicks im Umgang mit Zaubertränken duldeten.

Es war nicht dasselbe gewesen wie Freundschaft, sondern eine Allianz gegen gemeinsame Feinde, die sie nicht davon abgehalten hatte, ihn zu demütigen, wenn ihnen danach war.

oOo

Eine Freundschaft mit den Maraudern. Der Gedanke war wirklich zu abwegig. Doch sowenig er die vier auch mochte, konnte er sich doch zu dem Eingeständnis durchringen, dass zumindest drei von ihnen äußerst talentierte Zauberer gewesen waren.

Dumbledore hatte in einem Punkt Recht - zusammen wären sie unschlagbar gewesen.

Er hatte viel einstecken müssen, aber hatte auch sehr gut ausgeteilt. Er lächelte bei der Erinnerung an die vier Gryffindors, die dank eines geschickten Zaubertranks zwei Wochen ihres zweiten Schuljahres mit grüner Haut und silbernen Haaren hatten herumlaufen müssen.

oOo

Der seltsame Gedanke, wie seine Schulzeit wohl verlaufen wäre, wenn er und die Marauder keine Feinde gewesen wären, ließ ihn fast den nächsten Satz überhören, den Madam Pomfrey mit deutlichem Bedauern äußerte: „Stattdessen ist alles anders gekommen."

„Zu meinem großen Bedauern." stimmte Dumbledore zu. „Ich denke oft, dass ich zu wenig für Severus getan habe. Wie heißt es? „Wir sind verantwortlich für das, was wir tun, aber auch für das, was wir nicht tun." Hier geht es darum, was ich nicht getan habe, besonders nach dem Zwischenfall im 6. Jahr. Ich hätte mich mehr um ihn bemühen müssen, hätte mir mehr Zeit nehmen müssen, ihm meine Gründe zu erklären. Aber so hat er geglaubt, ich würde Gryffindors bevorzugen, und sein Leben wäre mir nicht genug wert, um damit zu brechen."

„Sie halten das für einen der Gründe, warum er zu Voldemort gegangen ist?"

„Vielleicht, und ich befürchte, dass es meine Schuld war." antwortete er.

oOo

_Dieses _Eingeständnis traf Severus völlig unerwartet. Dumbledore gab sich die Schuld? Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass der Direktor sich dafür verantwortlich fühlte.

Es hätte ihn gefreut, wenn sich dieses Eingeständnis darauf bezogen hätte, dass er einen Werwolf nach Hogwarts hatte kommen lassen, denn_ das_ war auf jeden Fall ein Fehler gewesen. Aber für die Tatsache, dass Severus sich den Todesessern angeschlossen hatte, konnte Dumbledore wohl kaum die Verantwortung übernehmen.

Blacks Mordversuch _hatte_ eine Rolle gespielt, weil er ihn tiefer in die Gruppe um Bellatrix und die Lestranges getrieben hatte, aber drei Jahre später waren es eine Ansammlung von viel mehr Gründen, die ihn in den Kreis um Lord Voldemort getrieben hatten.

Und heute, nach fast 20 Jahren, konnte nicht einmal er selbst sagen, was genau er sich damals davon erhofft hatte.

oOo

„Ich habe nie verstanden, warum Sie Sirius nicht von der Schule verwiesen haben." sagte Pomfrey schließlich. „Was er getan hat, war unverantwortlich."

Der Direktor seufzte leise. „Vor allem wollte ich Remus schützen. Wenn bekannt geworden wäre, was geschehen ist, hätte er auch gehen müssen, obwohl er völlig schuldlos an dem Zwischenfall war. Und eventuell hätte das Ministerium gegen ihn ermittelt. Das wollte ich verhindern." erklärte er. „Aber ich wollte auch Sirius schützen. Wenn ich ihn von der Schule verwiesen hätte, wäre er von seinen Eltern nach Durmstrang geschickt worden. Und ohne seine Freunde hätte er dem Druck seiner Familie nicht standhalten können. Wir hätten Sirius verloren."

oOo

Die Tatsache, dass Dumbledore damals versucht hatte Lupin zu schützen, war keine Überraschung für Severus. Auch wenn er es sich nicht gerne eingestand, inzwischen war er zu der Erkenntnis gekommen, dass Lupin keine unmittelbare Schuld an dem Vorfall gehabt hatte. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Black, der dafür nach Azkaban hätte gebracht werden müssen.

Doch die Idee, dass der Direktor auch Black hatte schützen wollen, war in gewisser Weise neu für ihn. Schutz vor den Konsequenzen seines „Streichs", ja, sicherlich, aber Schutz vor sich selbst?

Andererseits musste er zugeben, dass es logisch war. Trotz seines selbstgerechten Auftretens hatte es immer schon eine Dunkelheit in Black gegeben, die nur durch Potter und Lupin daran gehindert wurden, zum Vorschein zu kommen. Ohne sie wäre er vielleicht dem Pfad seiner Familie gefolgt.

Black als Gefolgsmann des Dunklen Lords… Ironischerweise hatte er dreizehn Jahre lang geglaubt, genau das sei geschehen. Er hatte geglaubt Recht behalten zu haben, was Black anging, und er hatte eine grausame Genugtuung darin gefunden, dass Potter mit seinem Leben dafür bezahlt hatte dass er zu arrogant gewesen war um sehen, was er, Severus Snape, schon seit ihrem sechsten Jahr gewusst hatte: Black war ein Mörder, der zu allem fähig war.

Er hatte geglaubt, endlich einmal die Oberhand gewonnen zu haben, besser zu sein. Er, der seiner Fehler eingesehen hatte und versuchte dafür zu büßen, und auf der anderen Seite Black, dessen wahre Natur letztendlich zum Vorschein gekommen war, Black, der so dunkel war wie sein Name.

Zu akzeptieren, dass er es war, der sich geirrt hatte, war schwer gewesen.

Er hatte nicht glauben wollen, dass Black unschuldig war, denn es hatte sich angefühlt, als hätte er wieder einmal gegen Potter verloren.

Wie konnte ein Toter Punkte in einem Wettstreit machen, der seit langem beendet sein sollte?

oOo

Nach einer schweren Pause fuhr Dumbledore fort: „Stattdessen haben wir Severus verloren. In den vergangenen Jahren habe ich mir oft Vorwürfe gemacht. Ich glaubte, sie beide an Voldemort verloren zu haben, trotz meiner Bemühungen. Und ich dachte, wenn ich damals anders gehandelt hätte, hätte ich wenigstens Severus retten können.

Sirius… ich konnte einfach nicht glauben, wie ich mich so in ihm hatte täuschen können. Ich war zu blind gewesen, um die Gefahr zu erkennen, und deshalb waren James, Lily und Peter tot, während ich Severus und Sirius an die Dunkelheit verloren hatte."

oOo

An die Dunkelheit verloren, wiederholte Severus in Gedanken. Treffender konnte man es nicht ausdrücken. Ganz egal, wie viel Wissen, Macht oder Ehre der Dunkle Lord anbot, am Ende blieb nur Dunkelheit zurück. Dunkelheit und Blut, das man nie wieder loswurde.

oOo

„Aber so war es nicht." sagte Pomfrey vorsichtig, als wolle sie Dumbledore nicht zu abrupt aus seinen Erinnerungen reißen.

„Nein." stimmte er zu. „Der eine war unschuldig, und der andere kehrte zu mir zurück. Aber beide tragen Narben, die sie für den Rest ihres Lebens zeichnen werden. Und ich frage mich, wie ich es hätte verhindern können… Ich hätte nicht so schnell bereit sein dürfen, an Sirius' Schuld zu glauben. Zwölf Jahre…"

„Es war nicht Ihre Schuld! Niemand hätte es wissen können. Genauso gut könnte man sich fragen, was bei Voldemort selbst falsch gelaufen ist." warf sie ein.

„Tom… Er war ein besonderer Junge. So intelligent, so wissbegierig. Aber ich befürchte, es war schon zu spät, als er nach Hogwarts kam. Seine Kindheit hatte ihn hassen gelernt, und im Gegensatz zu Harry hat er keine Freunde gefunden, die ihm das Gegenteil lehrten." sagte er.

Für einen Moment lang herrschte Schweigen, als würden beide Gesprächspartner versuchen sich vorzustellen, wie die Welt aussehen würde, wenn Tom Riddle damals einen anderen Weg eingeschlagen hätte.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte all diese Kinder aufwachsen sehen, ohne mich fragen zu müssen, wer von ihnen im nächsten Jahr noch am Leben sein wird. Ganz egal auf welcher Seite sie stehen, es sind noch immer Kinder. Meine Kinder." sagte der Direktor und seufzte. „Ich habe oft genug im Gesicht eines Todesessers das Kind gesehen, das er einmal war, und mich gefragt, was nur falsch gelaufen ist."

„Es gibt so viele Gründe. Wir bringen den Kindern hier Wissen bei, und hoffentlich auch Toleranz und Verständnis, aber wir können ihre Eltern nicht ersetzten. Und wir können nicht auslöschen, was manche von ihnen von ihren Eltern lernen." sagte sie. Ihre Stimme klang bedauernd.

oOo

Und man konnte nicht alle Menschen retten, aber das war etwas, das Albus Dumbledore nie begreifen würde.

_„Es sind noch immer Kinder. Meine Kinder."_

Das mochte wahr sein, doch manche dieser Kinder entwickelten sich zu Erwachsenen, die Spaß am töten und foltern hatten. So wie Bellatrix. Schöne, dunkle Bellatrix, die immer tiefer in die Dunkelheit geglitten war, bis sie von ihr verschlungen wurde.

Doch Dumbledore konnte auch in ihr noch das Mädchen sehen, das sie einmal gewesen war. Manchmal fragte sich Severus, ob diese Fähigkeit nicht mehr ein Fluch als eine Gabe war, denn sie erinnerte ständig an so viele verlorene Chancen. Und an so viele vergeudete Leben.

oOo

Ein Klirren verriet, dass Dumbledore seine Teetasse gehoben hatte. „So wie der junge Mr. Malfoy. Ich sehe den Jungen vor mir, aber ich kann nicht erkennen, ob er je mehr sein möchte als eine Kopie seines Vaters. So ist es bei vielen der Slytherins. Severus bemüht sich, aber er kann nicht viel tun, ohne seine Tarnung zu gefährden. Und wie Sie sagten, wir können den Einfluss mancher Eltern nicht ungeschehen machen."

„Lucius Malfoy – manche Leute hätten nie ein Kind bekommen dürfen!" erklärte sie heftig. „Aber so sind viele von ihnen. Wenn ich nur an die Blacks denke…"

Dumbledores Stimme klang hart, als er fortfuhr: „Allerdings. Ich war sehr entsetzt, was im Sommer nach Sirius' 6. Jahr passiert ist. Ich wusste, dass seine Eltern ihn verachteten, aber ich hielt nicht für möglich, dass sie zu körperlicher Gewalt greifen würden. Ansonsten hätte ich viel früher versucht, ihn von dort wegzuholen.

Ich werde nie die Szene vergessen, die ich bei den Potters vorfand, nachdem Henry mich gerufen hatte. Hätte Henry ihn nicht gefunden, Sirius hätte die Nacht nicht überlebt.

Nach dem Zwischenfall in der Heulenden Hütte hatten James, Remus und Peter nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen. Remus war zutiefst verletzt von diesem Verrat, aber seltsamerweise schien es James zu sein, der am wütensten auf Sirius war."

„Er konnte viel verzeihen, aber keinen Verrat an seinen Freunden." warf sie ein.

„Allerdings, und ich denke, ihre Ablehnung hat Sirius tiefer getroffen als jede Strafe, die ich ihm noch hätte auferlegen können. Und trotzdem, obwohl er fast 3 Monate nicht mit ihm gesprochen hatte, an diesem Abend stellte sich James vor Sirius, bereit, ihn gegen die ganze Welt zu verteidigen. Das erste, was er zu mir sagte, war: „Er bleibt hier! Er geht nie mehr zurück, und ich lasse nicht zu, dass sie ihn irgendwo anders hinbringen!" Es war so typisch für James." sagte der Direktor.

„Nachdem Henry und ich darüber gesprochen hatten, einen Ministeriumserlass zu bekommen, um Sirius' Eltern das Sorgerecht für ihn zu entziehen, ließ James uns keine Zeit zum Luftholen. Er sah seine Eltern mit diesem ernsten Blick an, und sagte: „Er bleibt hier, nicht wahr? Ihr wolltet doch immer noch ein Kind, bitte, hier ist eins. Sirius denkt manchmal nicht nach, bevor er was tut, aber er ist der beste Bruder, den ich mir wünschen könnte. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass ihr ihn in ein Weisenhaus oder so schickt!" James schien bereit zu sein, gegen uns alle zu kämpfen."

oOo

Im Nebenraum dachte Severus ebenfalls an die damaligen Ereignisse zurück. Die knapp drei Monate nach Blacks Mordversuch waren der Hinsicht wundervoll gewesen, weil er Blacks tiefen Fall aus nächster Nähe hatte miterleben können.

Die Marauder hatten ihn ausgeschlossen, und ohne ihn war auch der Rest der Gruppe viel harmloser. Es schien, als hätten sie ihre Energie und ihren Hang zu Streichen verloren. Und Black, ebenfalls viel ruhiger, war für lange Zeit durch Hogwarts geschlichen wie ein geprügelter Hund. Ein mehr als treffendes Bild, wenn er darüber nachdachte.

Blacks Eltern waren darüber informiert worden, dass er das Leben eines anderen Schülers in Gefahr gebracht hatte, und wenn sie auch nicht die Einzelheiten kannten, würde ihre Reaktion, Bellatrix Black zufolge, alles andere als erfreulich für ihren Sohn ausfallen. Aus diesem Grund war es einer der besten Momente für Severus gewesen, als er Black am Ende des Schuljahres auf der Heimfahrt begegnet war.

Der Gryffindor war so angespannt und nervös gewesen, wie ihn der Slytherin noch nie gesehen hatte. Er hatte die Anzeichen erkannt, doch es hatte ihn nicht berührt. Im Gegenteil, seiner Meinung nach geschah es dem arroganten Gryffindor recht. Endlich einmal war Black der Unterlegene.

Aber Severus hatte auch aus eigener Erfahrung gewusst, wie schwer es war, diese Vorgänge zuzugeben, geschweige denn um Hilfe zu bitten. Was immer innerhalb der Familie geschah, ging niemanden etwas an. So war es schon immer gewesen, und so würde es immer sein.

oOo

Madam Pomfreys Stimme rettete ihn vor den dunklen Erinnerungen, die in ihm aufzusteigen drohten.

„Und sie haben ihn tatsächlich aufgenommen. Henry und Emily waren schon immer wundervolle Menschen." erinnerte sie sich.

„Das waren sie. Sie kannten Sirius, und sie mochten ihn sehr. Emily sagte mir einmal, am Anfang sei sie besorgt gewesen, weil James sich mit einem Black angefreundet hatte. Aber als er das erste Mal bei ihnen war, änderten sie ihre Meinung sehr schnell.

Ein paar Tage, nachdem Sirius zu ihnen gekommen war, habe ich Henry und Emily die Papiere gebracht, die ihnen das vorläufige Sorgerecht für ihn übertragen haben. Anscheinend waren seine eigenen Eltern nur zu froh, ihn loszuwerden." sagte Dumbledore.

„Emily warf damals einen Blick auf die Papiere, und dann sagte sie, sie hätten sich tatsächlich immer ein zweites Kind gewünscht, dass leider nie kam. Und dann sah sie zu Sirius, der in Decken gehüllt auf dem Sofa lag und mit James Schach spielte. Und plötzlich lächelte sie und sagte: „Aber vielleicht ist er ja doch gekommen, wenn auch 16 Jahre später, als wir ihn erwartet haben." Sie und Henry haben ihn geliebt.

Die Erinnerung an damals ist einer der Gründe, warum ich später nicht glauben konnte, dass ich mich in ihm getäuscht hatte. Es erschien mir immer unbegreiflich, wie der Junge, der in allem außer Blut James' Bruder war, ihn verraten konnte."

oOo

Es war wie ein Lauffeuer durch die alten Familien gegangen, dass sich der älteste Sohn der Blacks gegen seine Familie gewandt hatte, und aus dem Familienstammbaum gestrichen worden war.

Die Slytherins nannten es „Verrat", die Gryffindors „Mut", aber für Severus war es nichts von beiden. Black hat Glück gehabt, nichts weiter.

Trotz der Tatsache, dass seine Freunde ihn für fast drei Monate ignoriert hatten, hatte er jemanden gehabt, zu dem er hatte fliehen können. Es war nichts Mutiges daran gewesen, dass Black seinen Schwanz eingekniffen hatte, und vor seiner Familie geflüchtet war.

Es war immer leichter zu fliehen, _solange man jemanden hatte, zu dem man fliehen konnte_. Es erforderte viel mehr Stärke zu bleiben, doch Black hatte wie immer den leichtesten Weg gewählt.

Wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, dann war er eifersüchtig gewesen. Vielleicht war er es immer noch.

Was war so besonderes an Black, dass die Potters ihn aufgenommen hatten wie ihren lange verlorenen Sohn!

Wie hatten sie so einfach ignorieren können woher er kam, wozu er fähig war?

Und tief, sehr tief in ihm stellte sich Severus die Frage, warum nie jemand etwas Derartiges für ihn getan hatte.

oOo

Einen Moment später korrigierte er sich: „Nie" war nicht ganz richtig, denn Dumbledore _hatte_ etwas Derartiges für ihn getan, allerdings 19 Jahre zu spät.

Blacks damalige Handlung war eine Flucht gewesen, aber auch eine Befreiung, und Severus fragte sich, wie sein Leben wohl verlaufen wäre, wenn er damals dieselbe Möglichkeit gehabt hätte.

oOo

Madam Pomfrey nahm das Gespräch mit einem Seufzen wieder auf: „Ich habe es auch nie verstanden. Aber es fällt mir auch schwer zu verstehen, warum es stattdessen Peter war, der sie verraten hat. Die vier waren immer so unzertrennlich. Sicher, er war nie so talentiert wie seine Freunde, aber ich hätte nie gedacht…"

„Eifersucht und Minderwertigkeitsgefühle können Menschen dazu bringen, die schlimmsten Dinge zu tun." sagte Dumbledore.

Sie seufzte: „Ich wünschte nur, dieser Krieg würde schnell vorbei gehen. Ich will nicht während dem Essen die Schüler mustern und darüber nachdenken, wer von ihnen bald sterben könnte. Oder schlimmer noch, welche von ihnen sich gegenseitig töten werden. Und besonders bei ein paar der Slytherins frage ich mich, was manche von ihnen andern Menschen antun werden, wenn ihre Eltern es ihn befehlen. Auch wenn Severus sein Bestes tut, die wenigsten von ihnen werden sich gegen ihre Familien wenden."

oOo

Oh ja, Severus wusste nur zu genau, dass er in sehr vielen Fällen einen verloren Kampf kämpfte. Aber nur ein einziges dieser Kinder, das am Ende nicht dem Dunklen Lord angehören würde, wäre die Mühe wert gewesen.

Doch manchmal fragte er sich, ob er nicht alles umsonst tat. Und manchmal würde er einige diese dummen Kinder am liebsten dazu zwingen, sich seine Erinnerungen an ein Todesessertreffen anzusehen, damit sie ihre Illusionen verloren, und hoffentlich so viel Angst bekommen würden, um sich für den Rest ihres Lebens von Dunkler Magie fernzuhalten. Nur leider würde das seine sorgfältig aufgebaute Tarnung zerstören.

oOo

Anscheinend hatte auch Dumbledore keine Illusionen über die einige der Slytherins: „Bei vielen von ihnen ist es leider so, dass ihre Loyalität in erster Linie ihrer Familie gilt, ganz egal, ob diese Familie gute oder schlechte Ziele verfolgt. Aber ich gebe die Hoffnung nicht auf. Diese Familien bringen zwei Arten von Menschen hervor, und für jeden Lucius Malfoy oder Bellatrix Lestrange gibt es jemanden wie Sirius Black oder Severus Snape."

oOo

Dumbledore musste verzweifelt sein, wenn er ihn für eins der positiven Beispiele hielt. Aber… es tat überraschend gut, seine ruhige Zuversicht zu hören.

Es geschah nicht oft, dass jemand solche Emotionen auf ihn bezog.

oOo

„Aber es gibt so viele von ihnen, die einfach nie hinterfragen, was ihre Eltern ihnen beibringen. Und selbst wenn sie es tun, haben sie zuviel Angst, um sich gegen Voldemort zu stellen." sagte Pomfrey gerade.

„Ich weiß." antwortete der Direktor leise. „Severus versucht sie zu beschützen, indem er sie davor bewahrt, die Entscheidung treffen zu müssen. Je schneller dieser Krieg vorbei ist, desto weniger Kinder werden wir verlieren – auf beiden Seiten."

„Aber dieser Krieg wird erst vorbei sein, wenn Voldemort tot ist. Und dafür ist Harry unsere einzige ­­Chance." sagte sie traurig. Severus hatte schon seit langem vermutet, dass die Krankenschwester Potter in ihr Herz geschlossen hatte.

„Ich wünschte, es gäbe einen anderen Weg. Es ist nicht gerecht, dass wir all unsere Hoffnungen auf die Schultern eines Kindes legen." sagte Dumbledore. „Wir können nicht erwarten, dass ein 15jähriger Junge unsere Probleme löst. Wir müssen selbst kämpfen."

„Aber das tun wir doch." widersprach sie.

„Wir kämpfen, dass stimmt. Aber dieses „Wir" umfasst zu wenig Personen. Der Großteil unserer Welt will nicht glauben, dass Voldemort zurück ist. Und selbst wenn sie es glauben, hoffen sie doch, dass Harry sie ein zweites Mal retten wird. Das ist es, wofür viele Menschen Helden brauchen: Damit sie nicht selbst kämpfen müssen."

Severus bemerkte wie müde Dumbledore klang, und er erinnerte sich plötzlich mit Unbehagen daran, wie alt der Direktor schon war. Auch ein Albus Dumbledore konnte nicht ewig leben.

oOo

Madam Pomfrey war es anscheinend auch nicht gewohnt, solche Sätze von Dumbledore zu hören, denn bei ihrem nächsten Satz zitterte ihre Stimme ein wenig: „Ich dachte immer, Sie seien ein ewiger Optimist, Direktor. Das klingt gar nicht nach Ihnen."

„Manchmal ist es sehr schwer, zuversichtlich zu bleiben. Ich versuche daran zu denken, dass es immer am dunkelsten ist, bevor die Morgendämmerung einsetzt. Und daran, dass es für jeden Menschen wie Cornelius Fudge auch einen Arthur Weasley gibt." antwortete er.

„Schaffen Sie das? Für jeden Menschen, der etwas Schlechtes getan hat, jemanden zu finden, der das Richtige getan hat?"

„Es ist schwierig, aber möglich. Es gibt mehr mutige Menschen, als man auf den ersten Blick feststellt. Helden tragen in den wenigsten Fällen bunte Kostüme, an denen man sie erkennen kann."

„Ich weiß," sagte sie. „aber manche von ihnen tragen überaus bunte Roben und eine Halbmondbrille auf der Nase." Severus hatte das Gefühl hören zu können, wie der Direktor den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich sehe mich nicht als Helden, Poppy. Helden sind für mich Menschen, die sich immer wieder ihren größten Ängsten stellen, und sie überwinden."

oOo

Es war so typisch für Dumbledore, seine eigenen Leistungen herunterzuspielen. Er war nicht umsonst der einzige Zauberer, den der Dunkle Lord fürchtete. Severus hatte Dumbledore erst einige wenige Male wirklich wütend gesehen, doch das hatte gereicht, um ihn allen existierenden oder nicht-existierenden höheren Mächten dafür danken zu lassen, dass der Direktor nicht an Dingen wie Macht und Weltherrschaft interessiert war.

Trotzdem hasste Severus den Begriff „Held", weil es etwas war, das man immer nur mit Leuten wie James Potter verband. Helden mussten strahlend und glänzend sein, fast überirdisch, doch oft genug gingen sie auch in einem Feuerball unter.

_„Nur die Besten sterben jung"._ Das war ein Klischee, mit dem sich die Leute darüber hinwegtrösteten, dass sie zu feige gewesen waren, selbst etwas zu unternehmen. Es stimmte schon, was Dumbledore gesagt hatte: Menschen brauchten – erschufen – Helden, damit sie nicht selbst kämpfen mussten.

Niemand wollte etwas über die normalen Leute hören, die ihr Leben für die Allgemeinheit riskierten. Ex-Todesesser, abgekämpfte Lehrer und Auroren, aber auch Werwölfe und fälschlicherweise gesuchte Verbrecher waren nicht die Art von Helden, die jemand sehen wollte.

oOo

„Etwas Ähnliches habe ich damals oft gedacht, wenn ich den jungen Remus nach dem Vollmond im Krankenflügel hatte." sagte Pomfrey gerade. „Ich habe mich immer gewundert, woher dieser nette, freundliche Junge die Kraft nimmt, die Dunkelheit in sich zu bekämpfen. Als Sie ihn an die Schule kommen ließen, hatte ich die Befürchtung, dass er sich nicht beherrschen können würde. Werwölfe sind auch in menschlicher Form stärker als andere Menschen, und ich hatte Angst, dass er in einem Kampf mit anderen Schülern die Kontrolle verlieren könnte. Aber er hat sie nicht verloren. Sieben Jahre lang kein einziges Mal."

„Remus hat meine Hoffnungen mehr als erfüllt. Auch wenn es nicht gerade verantwortungsvoll war, die Heulende Hütte als Werwolf zu verlassen, um mit seinen Freunden durch den Verbotenen Wald zu streunen." sagte Dumbledore.

„Das die Jungen das geschafft haben. Fünfzehnjährige Animagi, dass ist unglaublich." überlegte sie in einer Mischung aus Erstaunen und Verwunderung.

„Wenn jemand es geschafft haben kann, dann James und Sirius." sagte Dumbledore. „Aber wenn ich das damals gewusst hätte, dann hätte ich Remus vermutlich nicht zum Vertrauensschüler ernannt."

„Weil er die Heulende Hütte verlassen hat?" fragte sie.

„Nein." antwortete er. „Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, warum ein Hirsch und ein Hund in der Lage waren, einen Werwolf zu kontrollieren. Werwölfe sind nicht nur im Aussehen normalen Wölfen sehr ähnlich, sondern auch in einigen Verhaltensweisen. Sie sind zwar Einzelgänger, aber wenn es genug von ihnen gibt, schließen sie sich zu Rudeln zusammen."

„Sie meinen, er hat ihnen nichts getan, weil er sie als Rudelmitglieder akzeptiert hat?" fragte Madam Pomfrey.

„Nicht als Rudelmitglieder," korrigierte der Direktor. „sondern als Rudelführer. Wie es Minerva so schön formuliert hat: James Potter und Sirius Black waren immer die Anführer ihrer kleinen Bande. Eigentlich würde ich sagen, James war der Anführer, aber er und Sirius gerieten selten in Streit.

In ihren Animagusformen waren sie so etwas wie der Alphawolf und sein Stellvertreter. Ohne diese „Rangordnung" hätten sie den Werwolf nicht kontrollieren können.

Ich habe Remus damals zum Vertrauensschüler gemacht, weil ich hoffte, dass er einen beruhigenden Einfluss auf seine Freunde haben würde. Mir ist erst jetzt klar geworden, dass es auch als Mensch schwierig für ihn gewesen sein muss, sich gegen sie zu stellen, wenn der Wolf sie als Anführer gesehen hat. Wenn man das zu seiner ständigen Befürchtung dazu nimmt, nicht mehr akzeptiert zu werden…"

„Darüber habe ich noch nie nachgedacht. Aber ich erinnere mich, dass Remus sich durchaus gegen ihre Ideen gestellt hat. Zwischen den drei gab es oft genug hitzige Diskussionen. Ganz besonders zwischen Remus und Sirius." meinte sie.

Dumbledore lachte leise: „Es war immer lustig, sie zu beobachten. Remus, der auch beim Streiten so ruhig und beherrscht war, immer mit klaren Argumenten, und dann Sirius, dessen Temperament beim kleinsten Anlass mit ihm durchgegangen ist…"

oOo

Das Gespräch drehte sich wieder um Dinge, über die Severus nie aus eigenem Antrieb nachgedacht hätte. Aber jetzt, wo er die Theorien Dumbledores und Pomfreys hörte, konnte er nicht anders, als sich seine eigenen Gedanken zu machen. Für ihn war es immer lächerlich, wenn die Marauder als „Rudel" bezeichnete wurden. Aber seitdem er wusste, dass sie alle Animagi gewesen waren, machte es mehr Sinn.

James Potter, der Leitwolf der Marauder. Oh ja, das machte Sinn. Potter hatte seine Führungsposition nie offen zur Schau gestellt, im Gegensatz zu Bellatrix Black und Rodolphus Lestrange, aber ein aufmerksamer Beobachter hatte schnell erkennen können, dass letztendlich er es war, der die Entscheidungen traf.

Dieser Gedankengang führte zu einem weiteren, über den er eigentlich lieber nicht nachgedacht hätte: Wenn es tatsächlich so gewesen war, konnte er Lupin dann wirklich vorwerfen, dass er alles getan hatte, um seinen Platz in der Gruppe nicht zu gefährden?

Nach Blacks missglücktem Mordversuch hatte Severus noch mehr Gründe gehabt, drei der vier Marauder zu hassen: Vor allem natürlich Black, weil er ihn fast umgebracht hätte, Potter, weil er ihn gerettet hatte und deshalb eine Lebensschuld einfordern konnte, und schließlich, in zweifacher Hinsicht, Lupin. Es war nicht nur, weil er ein Werwolf, eine dunkle Kreatur war, sondern auch, weil es seinen Freunden nicht das Geringste auszumachen schien.

Aus Severus' Sicht hatte Lupin nie einen Grund gehabt, um seinen Platz in der Gruppe – dem Rudel – zu fürchten, doch vielleicht…

Er unterbrach den Gedanken. Verständnis für Lupins Verhalten, das war etwas, worüber er nicht länger nachdenken wollte. Lupin war ein Werwolf! War das nicht alles, was er über ihn wissen musste?

oOo

Wieder unterbrach Madam Pomfreys Stimme seine Gedanken, als sie sagte: „Sirius hat gelernt, sich zu beherrschen."

„Ja, aber um was für einen Preis. Seine Familie hat es in sechzehn Jahren nicht geschafft, ihn zu brechen, aber Azkaban…" fügte Dumbledore hinzu. „Niemand von uns hätte sich damals so eine Zukunft für diese Schüler vorstellen können, nicht in unseren schlimmsten Befürchtungen.

James und Lily – sie waren gerade erst erwachsen, sie hätten noch so viel vor sich gehabt. Und Sirius – der junge Mann, der er damals war, ist unwiderruflich verloren.

Remus hat seine besten Freunde alle in einer Nacht verloren. Und er hat erst 12 Jahre später herausgefunden, dass er die ganze Zeit um den falschen Freund getrauert hat.

Peter hingegen haben wir an die Dunkelheit verloren. Und im Gegensatz zu Severus hat er niemals die Stärke gefunden umzukehren, bevor es zu spät ist."

oOo

Diesen Worten folgte eine längere Pause, in der Severus darüber nachdachte, ob Dumbledore diesen Satz ernst gemeint hatte. Glaubte er wirklich, es sei Stärke gewesen, die ihn damals zu seinem Entschluss bewogen hatte?

Seine eigene Erinnerung zeigte ihm eine Mischung aus Angst, Schuld und Selbstverachtung, zusammen mit einer guten Portion Verzweiflung, etwas, woran er lieber nicht denken wollte.

Obwohl er es zu verhindern suchte, waren die Erinnerungen an jenen Abend, an dem er dem Dunklen Lord den Rücken gekehrt hatte, wieder geweckt worden.

Damals, als er nach Hogwarts gekommen war, dem einzigen Ort, der ihm jemals wie ein Zuhause erschienen war. Damals, als er seine mentalen Schilder vollständig gesenkt hatte, und Dumbledore ungehinderten Zutritt zu seinen Gedanken und Erinnerungen angeboten hatte, um seine Aufrichtigkeit zu beweisen. Er hatte sich noch nie so nackt und schutzlos gefühlt wie in diesem Moment.

Dumbledore hatte Legilimens-Spruch ausgesprochen, doch er war so vorsichtig wie möglich vorgegangen, hatte nur jene Erinnerungen durchforstet, die er brauchte, um sich von Severus' Absichten zu überzeugen.

Anderes als der Dunkle Lord, der oftmals die Gedanken seiner Todesesser durchforstete, ohne Rücksicht, nur um sie daran zu erinnern, dass er es konnte, musste Albus Dumbledore keine Gewalt anwenden, um sein Selbstbewusstsein zu stärken.

Trotzdem war es sehr unangenehm gewesen, und all seine Fehler, all seine schlechten Entscheidungen vor Dumbledore ausgebreitet zu sehen, hatte seine Schuldgefühle und Selbstverachtung nur noch erhöht.

oOo

Im Nebenzimmer blieb es ruhig, und gerade als er sich fragte, ob das Gespräch beendet war, fing Madam Pomfrey wieder an zu reden: „Ich habe mich oft gewundert, woher diese Feindschaft zwischen den Maraudern und Severus kam."

„James und er waren wie Harry und Draco. Gegensätze in vielerlei Hinsicht." sagte Dumbledore. „Aber mich hat die Fehde zwischen ihm und Sirius immer mehr beunruhigt. Nach ein paar Jahren war es keine Feindschaft zwischen Schuljungen mehr, sondern Hass."

„Das verstehe ich nicht ganz. Sie haben doch behauptet, die beiden wären sich ähnlich. Woher dann dieser Hass?"

„Vermutlich beruhte er gerade auf ihrer Ähnlichkeit. Man sagt, Feinde sind der Spiegel unserer Ängste. Ich habe immer befürchtet, dass Sirius in Severus all das gesehen hat, was er hätte werden können. Es hat ihm Angst gemacht daran zu denken, dass er ohne James und Remus – und auch Peter -­­ nicht stark genug gewesen wäre, sich gegen seine Familie zu stellen. Es ist nicht leicht, sich seine Schwächen einzugestehen. Vielleicht hat es ihn auch erschreckt, sich einzugestehen, wie sehr er seine Freunde gebraucht hat."

„Aber Severus kann keine Angst davor gehabt haben, dass er eventuell wie Sirius hätte sein können." überlegte sie.

„Nein, Angst nicht." antwortete er. „Aber Bedauern, vielleicht auch Neid. Er würde es niemals zugeben, aber damals hatte Sirius vermutlich all das, was Severus sich gewünscht hätte. Diese beiden… zwei Kinder, zwei Seiten einer Münze, damals wie heute. So ähnlich, und doch so unterschiedlich."

„Wenn die beiden Sie jetzt hören könnten, Direktor, wären sie sich vermutlich zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben einig. Sie würden behaupten, dass sie sich kein bisschen ähnlich seien." sagte Pomfrey mit leisem Lachen.

oOo

Dumbledore lachte ebenfalls, und Severus konnte sich das verschmitzte Funkeln in den blauen Augen des Direktors nur zu gut vorstellen. Doch bei seinem nächsten Satz war seine Stimme ernst: „Und doch riskieren sie beide mit erbitterter Entschlossenheit ihr Leben, um gegen die Dunkelheit zu kämpfen. In dieser Hinsicht sind sie sich ähnlicher, als sie es ja zugeben würden."

Nach einer kurzen Pause sprach er weiter: „Jedes mal, wenn Voldemort ihn zu sich ruft, möchte ich ihn am liebsten zurückhalten. Wir brauchen die Informationen die er bringt, aber ich frage mich oft, ob der Preis nicht zu hoch ist."

„Wenn er am Anfang nicht freiwillig ein Todesesser geworden wäre, dann wäre er jetzt nicht in dieser Lage." sagte Madam Pomfrey unbarmherzig.

„Das ist leicht gesagt." widersprach Dumbledore. „Vielleicht wusste Severus damals nicht, was es wirklich bedeuten würde. Oder er hat es einfach ignoriert. Ihn hat immer Wissen interessiert, auch wenn es als Dunkle Magie klassifiziert war, und Voldemort versprach dieses Wissen. Ich glaube nicht, dass er damals geahnt hat, dass es ihn einen Teil seine Seele kosten würde."

„Denken Sie das wirklich?" fragte sie leicht ungläubig. „Was ist, wenn es der Wunsch nach Rache war, der ihn zu Voldemort getrieben hat? Man schließt sich keinem rassistischen Massenmörder an, nur weil man nach verbotenem Wissen sucht."

oOo

Severus versuchte das unbehagliche Gefühl zu verdrängen, dass sich bei Madam Pomfreys Worten in seiner Magengrube ausbreitete.

_„Wenn er am Anfang nicht freiwillig ein Todesesser geworden wäre, dann wäre er jetzt nicht in dieser Lage."_ _„Man schließt sich keinem rassistischen Massenmörder an, nur weil man nach verbotenem Wissen sucht."_

Er hatte immer geglaubt zu wissen, dass die Heilerin ihn verachtete. Mit der Zeit hatte er jedoch gemerkt, dass es nicht unbedingt Verachtung war, sondern vielmehr das tiefe Unverständnis einer geborenen Heilerin gegenüber jemandem, der sich einem Mann angeschlossen hatte, dessen Ziel die Ausrottung von so vielen Menschenleben war.

Sie bewahrte Leben, er hatte Leben genommen. Brutaler ausgedrückt: Poppy Pomfrey rettete Menschen, Severus Snape hatte Menschen getötet. Und sie hatte einen Bruder an die Todesesser verloren. Diese Tatsachen würden immer zwischen ihnen stehen.

Doch trotzdem half sie ihm, wenn er verletzt zurückkam.

oOo

„Egal was der Grund war, er ist zurückgekommen. Allein das ist wichtig. Und er hat für seine Fehler mehr als genug gebüßt." sagte Dumbledore sanft.

„Ich kann Sie verstehen." sagte sie. „Es ist jedes Mal schrecklich ihn zu sehen, wenn er von einer Versammlung zurückkehrt. Und ich habe den Verdacht, dass er längst nicht mit allen Verletzungen zu mir kommt. Ich verstehe nicht, wie manche Menschen freiwillig einem Mann folgen können, dem selbst das Leben seiner eigenen Gefolgsleute so wenig bedeutet."

Nach einer kurzen Pause sagte sie zögernd: „Und trotzdem, Direktor, ich habe nie verstanden, wie Sie sich in Bezug auf Severus so sicher sein können. Sicher, inzwischen hat er seine Loyalität bewiesen, aber woher wussten Sie damals, dass Sie ihm vertrauen konnten?"

„Es tut mir leid, Poppy, aber das ist eine Sache, die allein Severus und mich etwas angeht." erklärte Dumbledore mit ruhiger, entschlossener Stimme. „Ich kann Ihnen nur sagen, dass ich Severus Snape mein Leben anvertrauen würde, und dass ich nie einen Grund hatte, diese Entscheidung zu bereuen."

oOo

Severus konnte nicht verhindern, dass er bei diesem letzten Satz überrascht nach Luft schnappte. Zu hören, wie Dumbledore ihn verteidigte, war ein seltsames Gefühl. Sicher, er wusste, dass der Direktor ihm vertraute, aber es war etwas völlig anderes zu wissen, dass er dieses Vertrauen auch anderen gegenüber so offen zugab.

Er hörte plötzlich, wie sich jemand bewegte, und drehte sich zu dem anderen Bett um, wo er direkt in das überraschte Gesicht von Sirius Black sah.

Und genau wie er hatte Black jedes Wort des Gesprächs gehört.

oOo

Severus dachte mit Unbehagen daran, _was_ genau der Gryffindor alles gehört hatte. Dumbledore und Pomfrey hatten sich in den letzten Minuten über Dinge aus seiner Vergangenheit unterhalten, die niemanden etwas angingen. Und vor allem nicht einen arroganten Gryffindor, der ewig darauf herumreiten würde. Doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass das Gespräch sich fast noch mehr um Black gedreht hatte, ganz besonders was dessen „Flucht" aus seinem Elternhaus anging.

Anscheinend war Black zur selben Erkenntnis gekommen, denn er sagte nichts. Sie sahen sich weiterhin an, und Severus versuchte zum ersten Mal, mehr in Black zu sehen als seine Ex-Nemesis, mehr als nur den arroganten Gryffindor, der ihm seine Schulzeit oft genug so schwer wie möglich gemacht hatte. Stattdessen versuchte er zu erkennen, was Dumbledore in Black sah.

Black musste irgendwie über große innere Stärke verfügen, sonst hätte er Azkaban nie überlebt, dazu noch ohne den Verstand zu verlieren, oder? Mut, Entschlossenheit und eine tiefe Loyalität gegenüber seinen Freunden, das waren Eigenschaften, die irgendwo in diesem Mann verborgen sein mussten, nicht wahr?

Severus war sich nicht bewusst, dass Sirius Black ähnlichen Gedanken nachging. Er sah Snape an, und er versuchte etwas anderes zu sehen als einen schmierigen, hinterlistigen Todesesser. Er versuchte den Mann zu erkennen, den Dumbledore in dem Slytherin sah, und dem er vertraute. Ob Snape überrascht gewesen war, als er die Worte des Direktors gehört hatte? Hatte er gewusst, wie tief Dumbledores Vertrauen in ihn war?

Und wenn der Direktor ihm tatsächlich ohne Zweifel vertraute, musste dann nicht etwas Gutes in ihm sein? Konnte es dann nicht sein, dass Snape tatsächlich über Mut und Loyalität verfügte?

oOo

Das Geräusch eines Stuhls, der zurückgeschoben wurde, erschreckte sie beide. „Ich werde einen Blick auf unsere Patienten warfen." hörten sie Dumbledores Stimme, gefolgt von Schritten in ihre Richtung. Die Tür öffnete sich, und Sirius konnte den Direktor im Türrahmen erkennen.

„Severus, Sirius, wie schön, dass ihr wach seid." sagte Dumbledore warm, und trat in das Zimmer, wobei er mit einem leisen Spruch einige Kerzen entzündete. Die Sonne war zwar schon vor einer halben Stunde aufgegangen, doch ihre Strahlen waren noch nicht vollständig in die hintersten Winkel des Krankenflügels gedrungen.

Hinter dem Direktor kam Madam Pomfrey herein, die mit einer Phiole in der Hand zielstrebig auf Black zuging. Während dessen war Dumbledore an das Bett seines Zaubertränkemeisters getreten, und hatte sich dort auf einen Stuhl gesetzt.

„Wie geht es dir, Severus?" fragte er freundlich.

Severus versuchte zu sprechen, doch er brachte nur ein heiseres Flüstern heraus: „Wieso. Zimmer. mit. Black?"

Dumbledore lachte leise: „Damit musst du wohl noch einige Tage auskommen. Wir können euch schlecht im öffentlichen Teil der Krankenstation unterbringen, nicht wahr?"

Severus hätte am liebsten eine bissige Bemerkung gemacht, um seine Gefühle darüber Ausdruck zu verleihen, aber er beschränkte sich auf ein für ihn typisches, verächtliches Schauben. Dumbledores Antwort klang noch immer belustigt: „Poppy hat versprochen, dass du in drei Tagen wieder in deine eigenen Räume darfst."

Severus konnte nichts Lustiges an seiner Antwort finden, aber der Direktor hatte immer schon einen eigenwilligen Humor gehabt. Dann viel ihm etwas ein: „Ryans… leben?"

„Es geht ihnen gut." nickte Dumbledore. „Sie wurden in Sicherheit gebracht. Die Auroren haben außerdem vier Todesesser verhaftet. Ich werde dir alles erzählen, sobald du wieder gesund bist."

oOo

Der Direktor stand auf, und bevor Severus es verhindern konnte, zog der ältere Mann die Decken auf seinem Bett zurecht und deckte ihn zu wie ein kleines Kind. Severus bemühte sich um seinen kältesten Blick, der normalerweise genügte, um zitternde Schüler zu Stein erstarren zu lassen. Leider war der Direktor immun dagegen, denn er berührte ihn nur kurz an der unverletzten Schulter und lächelte: „Ruh dich aus, Severus. Und versuch bitte, nicht mit Sirius in Streit zu geraten."

Mit diesen Worten trat er an Blacks Bett und fragte: „Sirius, ist alles in Ordnung?"

oOo

Währenddessen kam Madam Pomfrey an Severus' Bett. Sie lächelte ihn an, und reichte ihm einen Trank. „Das hier wird dafür sorgen, dass Sie wieder richtig sprechen können." sagte sie.

Er trank gehorsam und brachte ein heiseres „Danke" hervor. Als sie ihm bedeutete, sich auf den Bauch zu legen, damit sie an seiner Schulter und seinem Rücken arbeiten konnte, hörte er Dumbledore gerade zu Black sagen: „Es geht ihm gut. Ich habe ihm noch nicht gesagt, dass du hier bist. Ich wollte nicht, dass er sich unnötig Sorgen macht. Aber ich werde heute Mittag mit ihm sprechen, damit er dich am Nachmittag besuchen kann."

Vermutlich war der Gedanke, etwas Zeit mit Potter verbringen zu können, sehr angenehm für Black, denn er antwortete mit einem Wort, dass Severus fast noch nie von ihm gehört hatte: „Danke."

„Es wird euch beiden gut tun." erwiderte Dumbledore. „Bitte versuche in der Zwischenzeit, in keinen Streit mit Severus zu geraten. Seid friedlich."

Black murmelte etwas undeutliches, das verdächtig nach „Solange er nicht anfängt" klang.

Dumbledore ging mit einem kurzen Abschiedswort an sie beide aus dem Raum und Pomfrey, die Severus' Rücken fertig behandelt hatte, reichte ihm einen Schlaftrank. Er warf ihr einen Blick zu, der deutlich machte, dass er das für unnötig hielt, doch sie hob nur die Augenbrauen und hielt ihm den Becher unter die Nase. „Trinken Sie. Wir wissen beide, dass Sie den Schlaf brauchen." Nach kurzem Zögern gehorchte er, und schlief schon tief und fest, bevor sie den Raum ganz verlassen hatte.

oOo

Nach einigen Stunden ließ die Wirkung des Tranks nach, und Severus wachte langsam wieder auf. Er sah sich um, und stellte fest, dass Black noch tief und fest schlief.

Er musterte den schlafenden Mann sorgfältig. Die Jahre in Azkaban waren nicht spurlos an ihm vorüber gegangen. Er sah zwar nicht mehr zu schrecklich aus wie vor einem Jahr, in der Nacht in der Heulenden Hütte, aber in sein Gesicht hatten sich tiefe Falten eingegraben, die ein Mann seines Alters normalerweise nicht hatte. Selbst im Schlaf hatte sein Gesicht einen gehetzten Ausdruck, und er bewegte sich immer wieder unruhig.

Wir sind wirklich keine Kinder mehr, dachte Severus mit einem Anflug von Bedauern, der ihn selbst überraschte. Einmal mehr fragte er sich, wie sein – und auch Blacks – Leben wohl verlaufen wäre, wenn der Dunkle Lord nie existiert hätte.

Aber das war nur Wunschdenken. Sie befanden sich am Anfang eines neuen Krieges, und vielleicht wurde es Zeit, alte Feindschaften ruhen zu lassen.

Ein Teil von ihm konnte nicht glauben, dass er allen Ernstes über einen Waffenstillstand mit Black nachdachte (abgesehen davon, dass Black nie zustimmen würde), doch der Teil von ihm, der streng logisch dachte, hielt es für einen taktisch klugen Zug.

Bei näherem Nachdenken glaubte er zwar nicht wirklich daran, dass Black zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben Vernunft über Arroganz und Stolz stellen würde, aber er würde zumindest behaupten können, es versucht zu haben.

Letztendlich würde nicht er es sein, der gegenüber Dumbledore wie ein trotziges Kind dastehen würde. Und falls Black wieder erwarten zustimmen sollte, nun, es _wäre _eine taktisch kluge Entscheidung.

Dumbledores Worte fielen ihm wieder ein: _„Wie können wir hoffen zu siegen, wenn wir einander nicht vertrauen?"_

Es musste ja kein Vertrauen sein, ganz zu schweigen von Freundschaft, nur eine Allianz gegen einen gemeinsamen Feind.

oOo

Kurze Zeit später bewegte sich Black. Er richtete sich vorsichtig in eine sitzende Position auf, und griff mit einigen Schwierigkeiten nach einem Glas Wasser auf dem Nachttisch neben seinem Bett. Als er getrunken hatte und das Glas wieder absetzte, stellte er fest, dass Severus wach war, und ihn musterte. Sein „Was ist!" klang eher müde als hasserfüllt, was Severus für ein gutes Zeichen hielt. Trotzdem musste er sich sehr zurückhalten, um nicht mit einer scharfen Bemerkung zu antworten.

Alte Angewohnheiten sterben nicht leicht, dachte er, doch dann sagte er so neutral wie möglich: „Ich habe über das Gespräch nachgedacht, das wir beide gehört haben. Ich bin zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass der Direktor hat bereits genug Sorgen hat. Er sollte sich nicht auch noch ständig darum kümmern müssen, ob wir einander Flüche an den Hals hetzen."

Er bemühte sich um eine steinerne Miene, weil er damit rechnete, von Black ausgelacht zu werden. Das Sprechen hatte ihn sehr angestrengt, und sein Hals fühlte sich vollkommen ausgetrocknet an.

Black musterte ihn einen Moment lang, dann sagte er, in einem nur ganz leicht spöttischen Tonfall: „Schlägst du etwa einen Waffenstillstand vor, Sni...Snape?"

Der Animagus verengte die Augen, und Severus hatte fast das Gefühl, dass hinter deren undurchdringbarem Grau etwas anderes, wilderes lauerte, als sei Blacks zivilisiertes Verhalten nur eine Maske. Einmal mehr fragte er sich, was 12 Jahre in Azkaban wirklich aus diesem Mann gemacht hatten. „Um eins klar zu machen: ich kann dich nicht leiden. Du warst einer von ihnen, und ich traue dir nicht."

Severus wollte etwas Heftiges erwidern, aber Black ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen: „Aber ich traue Dumbledore, und er vertraut offensichtlich dir. Also wird mir sein Wort genügen müssen."

oOo

Es klang viel zu gönnerhaft in Severus' Ohren, weckte Erinnerungen an Ministeriumsangehörige, die ihn behandelten, als ob er nichts weiter sei als Dumbledores Schoßhund, ein zahmer Todesesser, dessen eigene Arbeit für den Orden nichts zählte.

Er sah seinen Gegenüber fest an und bemühte sich nicht, seine Abscheu zu verbergen: „Glaub mir, Black, der Gedanke, dass wir auf derselben Seite stehen, ist mir zutiefst zuwider. Aber wenn wir diesen Krieg gewinnen wollen, können wir uns keine Privatfehde leisten."

oOo

Black schien einen Moment zu brauchen, um sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, von jetzt an keine Beleidigungen und Flüche mit Severus auszutauschen.

Es war zu viel zwischen ihnen vorgefallen, Dinge, die keiner dem anderen so leicht verzeihen konnte. Aber dann erinnerte er sich anscheinend an etwas, denn er sagte entschlossen: „Wir sind es Dumbledore schuldig, es zumindest zu versuchen. Und außerdem, gibt es nicht dieses alte Sprichwort? Der Feind meines Feindes ist mein Freund."

Severus kannte das Sprichwort, aber er hatte noch nie daran gedacht, dass es auf sein eigenes Leben zutreffen könnte. Er hob die Augenbrauen. „Das... scheint auf unsere Situation zuzutreffen." sagte er nachdenklich. „Obwohl ich nicht so weit gehen würde, das Wort „Freund" zu benutzen." Das war einer der wenigen Momente, in denen sie dieselbe Meinung hatten, denn Black stimmte ihm sofort zu: „Ganz bestimmt nicht."

Die Worte „Das wäre ja noch schöner!" hingen unausgesprochenen in der Luft.

oOo

Graue Augen trafen auf schwarze, als sie sich mit starren Mienen musterten, keiner bereit, den Blick zuerst zu senken.

Zwei schwarzhaarige Männer aus alten, reinblütigen Familien; beide mit Erinnerungen, die sie lieber vergessen würden, einander in mancher Hinsicht ähnlicher, als sie es je zugeben würden.

Seit ihrem ersten Schultag waren sie Rivalen gewesen, eine Rivalität, die sich schnell in Feindschaft verwandelt hatte, und doch nun würden sie Seite an Seite kämpfen müssen.

Beide waren Kinder der Dunkelheit, die sich von dem ihnen von ihren Familien vorbestimmten Weg abgewandt hatten, der eine früher, der andere später, und nun hatte ein seltsames Schicksal dazu geführt, dass sie auf derselben Seite standen.

oOo

Der eine von ihnen kämpfte, weil er seinen Patensohn beschützen wollte, und weil er sich an einem Mann rächen wollte, der sein Freund gewesen war und der sie alle verraten hatte.

Ein Mann, der ihn zwei seiner besten Freunde und zwölf Jahre seines Lebens gekostet hatte.

Der andere kämpfte, um das Vertrauen zu rechtfertigen, das ein Mann in ihn gesetzt hatte, als er es am wenigsten verdient hatte.

Er kämpfte, um für Fehler der Vergangenheit zu büßen, und auch wenn er glaubte seine Dämonen nie zum Schweigen bringen zu können, so schien es ihm doch, dass sie durch seine Arbeit ein klein wenig leiser wurden.

oOo

Sie würden nie Freunde sein können, aber der Krieg hatte sie zu Verbündeten gemacht, und daran konnte keiner von ihnen etwas ändern. Jeder von ihnen hatte zu viel zu verlieren, als dass sie sich ihren Hass aufeinander weiterhin hätten leisten können.

Auch wenn jeder der beiden Männer seine eigenen Gründe hatte, gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen, waren sie doch beide entschlossen, ihn zu vernichten oder bei dem Versuch zu sterben.

Und in dieser Hinsicht waren sie vielleicht gar nicht so unterschiedlich.

**Ende**

Anmerkung: Erst mal ganz lieben Dank für's lesen. Wie immer freue ich mich über jedes Wort, konstruktive Kritik (diesmal ganz besonders inwiefern mir Severus gelungen oder nicht gelungen ist).

Wie schon in „Unterschiedliche Gemeinsamkeiten" erwähnt, mochte ich Severus vor Band 4 nicht sehr, aber auch hier gab es genug Stories, die ihn mir sympathischer gemacht haben. Einige Beispiele sind: „A marked man" von Dhrelva, „Misstrauen" von Werinaya, „The Price we pay" von Ilmare2, sowie „The Watcher" von Robin4 und „Practically Brothers" von ReeraTheRed. (Alles sehr gute Stories, die ich nur empfehlen kann. Aber darf ich vorher noch um einen kleinen Kommentar bitten? g)


End file.
